Monstercat
Monstercat is a record label consisting of a group of artists. It is dedicated to "supporting up and coming musicians"http://www.youtube.com/user/monstercatmedia/about. With over 1 million subscribershttp://www.youtube.com/user/monstercatmedia/featured, Monstercat is showing the full potential and skill of the minority of the Electronic Dance Music industry. Its Purpose "Monstercat prides itself in supporting rising electronic artists from around the globe. With singles charting at #1 Worldwide on Beatport and albums hitting #1 on iTunes' Dance charts in over 16 countries, we are proving that independent labels have the ability to reshape the music industry landscape."http://www.youtube.com/user/monstercatmedia/about The Artists The first people of Monstercat were as follows: Arion Ephixa Feint Going Quantum Halo Nova Neilio Stephen Walking Soon, people such as Noisestorm, Matduke and Eminence joined, and the company grew. Then, people such as Pegboard Nerds, Tristam, and Rogue came along and truly made Monstercat what it is. Later on, Direct, Muzzy, Mr. Fijiwiji, TwoThirds, and others came along. The complete list of artists in order of album release are as follows: (note - this list may have people who are not actually members, but have collaborated with Monstercat and its artists. Please edit anything that is incorrect.) 001 - Launch Week Arion (Mississuaga, Canada) Ephixa Leusink (Canada) Feint Isaac H. (Manchester, UK) Going Quantum (Toronto, Canada) Halo Nova Varien (Tampa, USA) Neilio ter Heerdt (Almere, Netherlands) Stephen Walking Toope (Toronto, Canada) 002 - Early Stage Eminence (Vancouver, Canada) Matduke Mathieu (Montréal, Canada) Noisestorm O' Broin (Dublin, Ireland) Obsidia (UK) Project 46 (Waterloo/Vancouver, Canada) Two Thirds Dransfield (Barnsley, UK) 003 - Momentum Hellberg Hellberg (Stockholm, Sweden) Mr Fijiwiji Galdo (Pittsburgh, USA) Varien Pittsinger (Tampa, USA) 004 - Identity DotEXE Stanley (Chicago, USA) Muzzy Alobaidi (Basingstoke, UK) Rezonate R. (Toronto, Canada) Yh Habte (Colorado, USA) Tristam 005 - Evolution 23 (Djibouti, Djibouti) Day One Jack (Oxford, UK) Insan3lik3 De Micheli (Zürich, Switzerland) Krewella (Chicago, US) 006 - Embrace 1uP Chrisson Neeteson (Rotterdam, Netherlands) Droptek Munns (Leeds, UK) Hot Date! Aragon (Chico, USA) Pegboard Nerds Parsberg and Alexander Odden (Copenhagen, Denmark/Hamar, Norway) Rogue Hunt (Birmingham, UK) Televisor Throttle (Melbourne, Australia) Tut Tut Child Kingsley (London, UK) 007 - Solace OVERWERK Stereotronique O'Brien (Toronto, Canada) 008 - Anniversary Chris Ramos (Toronto, Canada) Direct Lyncheski (Orlando, USA) Skifonix (London, UK) TVDS van de Stadt (Enschede, Netherlands) 009 - Reunion Mitchell Claxton (Calgary, Canada) Rundfunk Soulero Philip (Trollhattan, Sweden) 010 - Conquest No new artists joined in 010 - Conquest. 011 - Revolution AZEDIA (London, UK) Bustre Charles (Wakefield, UK) Rameses B Booth (Leeds, UK) Subformat Celiński (Warsaw, Poland) Teqq (Munich, Germany) Vicetone and Victor (Groningen, Netherlands) 012 - Aftermath Au5 Collins (Middletown, USA) Braken Draper I.Y.F.F.E. (Brazil) 013 - Awakening 7 Minutes Dead Gulikers (Dallas, USA) Dzeko and Torres (Toronto, Canada) Fractal Wiggins (Baltimore, USA) PIXL (Sydney, Australia) Protostar Mallows Razihel Arquilla SPLITBREED 014 - Conquest Falcon Funk Hermansen & Alan Charif (Eskilstuna, Sweden) Favright Liepins (Sydney, Australia) Lets Be Friends & Oren (UK) Haywyre Vogt (Lafayette, Indiana, USA) 015 - Outlook Timmy Trumpet SCNDL 016- Expedition Atmozfears (TVDS's alias) Case and Point nanobii Nitro Fun 017- Unknown Grant Bowtie Genres Monstercat releases songs that they categorize into different genres, with color codes. They are: Drum and Bass- Red House- Orange Electro- Yellow Hard Dance/Hardstyle- Lime Green Glitch Hop/110 BPM (formerly part of EDM)- Dark Green Nu Disco (formerly part of EDM)- Cyan Trance- Blue Dubstep- Purple EDM anything that can't fit into these categories. Includes Trap, Moombahcore, Melbourne Bounce, etc. Formerly included Glitch Hop/110 BPM and Nu Disco- White Songs Monstercat's songs have become really popular and worldwidely famous. The first major hit was "Hello?" by Going Quantum, with its dark synths, heavy drops, and wonderful Portal samplings. It went on and on to Noisestorm's various sounds in "Airwaves", the perfect glitchy mixes in Stephen Walkings "Top of the World", the amazing electronized sampling in DotEXE's "Run Away From Me", the smooth relaxing jingle in "Pump It!", Pegboard Nerd's epic Electro song "Disconnected", Tristam's voice sampling and killer drops in "Follow Me", the epic synths in "Awesome to the Max" by Ephixa, and the hits just went on and on. With Pegboard Nerds and Tristam at the helm, with Muzzy, Direct, and many others following behind, Monstercat is sure to get somewhere great in the music industry. Charity Monstercat has also done some charity projects. In 2011, Monstercat released a note saying that it would be collecting money that would be donated to fight cancer. About $1100 was raised. In 2013, Monstercat hosted a virtual concert with their own Minecraft launcher coded by Atebits. There would be special affects and light shows and music would be live and streamed off of Twitch. Some people that performed were Going Quantum, Stephen Walking, Mr. Fijiwiji, Protostar, Direct, and Muzzy. (Rogue was originally going to perform but was stuck in Paris and was unable to.) Because of HuskyMudkipz' fondness to Monstercat music, Team Crafted sponsored the concer. Team Crafted is a group of Youtubers that were internationally famous. Members Sky, Kermit, HuskyMudkipz, Setosrcerer, SSundee, BajanCanadian, MU, and Deadlox joined in on the concert and promoted it on their own channels. The concert was free, and there would be a charity fund for Child's Play, a group that donated video games and media to children's hospitals around the world so they could feel at home. Over $23,500 was raised, and about 131 people donated moneyhttp://www.monstercat.com/monstercharity. The biggest donator wasMCProHosting, who donated $2500. His website is herehttp://mcprohosting.com Trivia *When the Monstercat team was coming up with a name for their label, they voted between Monstercat and Velocilobster. Monstercat won.http://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/1qs50f/we_are_monstercat_an_indie_electronic_record/%7C Gallery (Add Pictures here!)